


Strange Prophecies

by JohnBurtonLee



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBurtonLee/pseuds/JohnBurtonLee
Summary: Nara Yoshino, former Jedi Padawan, often worried that her daughter might manifest Force abilities. Even knowing that Shikako didn't do normal, her first sign of Force sensitivity was much stranger than Yoshino was expecting.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Strange Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars Also Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794919) by [jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays). 



> This was supposed to a treat for the last DoS exchange, but I didn't get something I was happy with in time.

Yoshino entered the back yard where Shikako and her friends had set up their gaming session. She honestly had thought they were old enough to have grown out of pretending to be princesses and pirates, but perhaps because they had also seen real combat they felt more of a need to embrace childish pursuits. That business with the Sound ninja trying to take Sasuke had come a lot closer to the children dying than anyone was happy with. 

The result was that Sasuke was basically stuck in the village and while the rest of the kids were healing up and barred from training, they had been gaming together, pretty much for the entire last four days. They stayed outside so that it felt less like they were less trapped. Well, technically Sakura was working, having gotten stuck on "keep these idiots from doing anything stupid" duty (Tsunade's exact words). 

They were on their second adventure now. If Yoshino had heard things correctly, Shikako was running the game, Sasuke was a smuggler, Naruto was a farm boy looking for adventure and Sakura was a princess. Shikamaru had been a wise old mentor figure but had gotten bored of the game and so they killed him off, even if he was still watching, or rather listening since the lump had been lying down to the side. 

"More drinks?" Yoshino called as she approached. 

"Thanks, mom!" Shikako chirped. Even Yoshino wasn't sure if she was really feeling better or if she was putting up a brave front for her peers. Shikako definitely took more after her mother than Shikamaru, but that made her harder for Yoshino to understand, not less. The medics weren't much help here either; their advice basically was a big shrug. On one hand, normally a ninja with such severe chakra exhaustion would still be in bed. On the other hand, Shikako barely even noticed having single digit chakra readings. Between that and the fact that Shikako became a ninja with chakra hypersensitivity, well, the medics had basically thrown up their hands and declared Yoshino's daughter to be a medical impossibility. 

The others (except Shikamaru, that brat) were in the middle of their own thanks when a messenger bird landed on Sasuke's head. Muttering under his breath, he snagged the message and read it quickly. "I need to take care of some paperwork. It sounds like it'll be an hour or so, so don't kill my character off." 

Shikako frowned. "Okay, this is a good point to take you out temporarily. We'll say that you just got paid, so Han and Chewie are going to go to settle their debt to Jabba the Hutt." 

"Jabba the Hutt?" Yoshino muttered. She knew that name. The question was how did Shikako? 

"Hutt is the name of his species. He's like the head of a space yakuza family. Sasuke's character owes him money." And that was a frighteningly accurate short description of Jabba. Shikako channeled some chakra into the patch of earth that the kids were sitting around and a Force damned Hutt appeared, staring at Yoshino. 

Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade can never find out that you used the slugs as the basis for your galactic criminal empire." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hopped out of the yard towards the tower. Life was easier before her children and their friends picked up traveling by roof. 

Naruto had a look of concentration on his face. "I haven't met the slugs yet, but the toads I've met definitely have a yakuza feel to them, ya know?" 

Shikako shrugged. "It just felt right." 

Yoshino had never had much talent with the unifying force and so didn't have experience with visions either of the past or the future beyond a few dreams that could have been just normal dreams (or nightmares). If Shikako could get enough details to know that Hutt was the name of his species, then she definitely had that talent to a degree that Yoshino had never heard of before. 

"Anyway, it's time for the climactic space battle!" she said as she poured more chakra into the ground. Shikako really shouldn't have been using chakra, but Yoshino would bet that the prohibition had been for training and that no one had specifically forbidden her from using earth chakra to form models for games. Yoshino hadn't had any particular worries that anyone had kidnapped and impersonated her daughter, but if she had, the casual loophole abuse Shikako was employing would have assuaged them. Given that Sakura was right there, Yoshino was going to assume that Shikako wasn't damaging her chakra coils doing this. 

Of course that line of thought was diverted when she saw what Shikako had conjured from the earth. 

"Here are your forces for this battle. We've got twenty X-wing fighters and ten Y-wing fighters."[1]

Yoshino didn't really hear the rest of Shikako's spiel to her remaining players because she was entranced by the models Shikako had made. The Y-wings looked more or less as she remembered them being. Any inaccuracies were easily dismissed as a result of being formed from chakra and earth rather than a more robust modeling technique. The X-wings looked a lot like the venerable Z-95 Headhunter just with four wings rather than two. 

As Shikako led Sakura and Naruto through an over the top space battle, Yoshino got Shikamaru to explain what the heck was going on, with some interjections from the remaining players, and more names Shikako shouldn't have known came out. Shikamaru had been playing _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ before he got bored with things. Sakura was playing Leia _Organa_ of _Alderaan_. To top it off Naruto was playing Luke, the son of _Anakin Skywalker_. 

That didn't get into how _Darth Vader_ had been the main antagonist for this particular adventure. 

Then Sasuke returned from the tower just in time to shoot Vader off from Naruto's tail and let the farm boy take the shot. That had the two good naturedly arguing about who was actually the big hero for the adventure. 

"I still think a natural twenty should have let me kill him," Sasuke complained. 

"The Millennium Falcon is a smuggling ship, Sasuke. If you were in something that wasn't a modified cargo hauler it might have," Shikako said. "But it's a good thing you came back. Jabba's really annoyed with Han. Like dip him in molten metal and hang him from the wall as a decoration annoyed." That sounded like Jabba. 

"So how badly did we ruin your adventure plans?" asked Sakura. 

"Actually, everything happened exactly as I imagined it. Even Obi-Wan dying or Han leaving and coming back fit the story as I saw it." 

"No fair," Sakura whimpered. "You four completely destroyed my adventure." 

"Yeah, we do that," Sasuke agreed, with Naruto nodding enthusiastically next to him. 

"Speak for yourself," Shikamaru grumbled. 

"Exactly like you imagined?" Yoshino asked. 

Shikako shrugged. "Well, these guys don't talk like the characters I imagined did, but otherwise, yeah." 

Yoshino shook her head. The Force worked in strange ways and this was stranger than most. Of course Shikako would manifest distance viewing in a manner that Yoshino had never even heard of. She wanted to blame Shikaku's genes for it, but they would have found coming up with new Force manifestations to be too troublesome. 

That left the question of whether Shikako was seeing the past or the future. Now, Yoshino had never delved into the theory behind visions, seeing as she had no talent for it herself and there were so many other practical skills that Bant had decided had priority, but she did recall that the Force rarely gave you visions of things that weren't related to you. That Shikako was having visions of a Death Star capable of destroying planets… past or future, that was worrying. 

"I still can't believe you built your adventure around your sword," Sakura complained. 

"I can," Sasuke muttered. 

Shikamaru sat up. "Do you know what she wrote on my character sheet? 'This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age.'" 

Naruto snickered. "Civilized? Even I know that wasn't true." 

Shikako sighed. "I was referring to the time of the Republic, not the Warring Clans Era." Something in Yoshino's chest felt tight to know that her daughter somehow missed the Republic despite the fact that by all logic she shouldn't have known it ever existed. "It was a perfect line to use when he gave Luke his father's lightsaber too." 

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. The Republic was like having the council in charge rather than Tsunade, right?" 

"It was more like moving from the council to Orochimaru. Darth Vader is not just the Emperor's chief enforcer, he's also a test subject. It didn't come up in the adventure, but he's missing all four limbs and moves around by basically puppeting himself in his armor-" 

"You don't think Orochimaru had something like that planned for me?" Sasuke demanded. 

"Noo…," Shikako said in a not very reassuring tone. "I think he's gotten all the experimenting out of the way already. I'm pretty sure he wanted to transfer his soul into your body to use it as a replacement for his own and gain the Sharingan in one step, so he would have wanted it as pristine as possible." 

"That would explain why they wanted me to come willingly," Sasuke muttered. "Note to self, never ask about Shikako's thoughts about Orochimaru's plans ever again." 

"Have I ever told you that your mind is a scary place?" Sakura asked. 

Shikako nodded. "I think you did for the first time around when I started playing with explosive tags." 

Multiple people shuddered at that memory, Yoshino included. Everyone politely refrained from mentioning that there was a causal relationship there (even if Naruto was smirking), but Shikako obviously heard the unspoken words and huffed in annoyance. 

* * *

[1] Yes, I know that canonically there were twenty-two X-wings and eight Y-wings at the Battle of Yavin, but Shikako only remembered three colors of teams and that Luke was Red Five. ↩

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: this takes place right after the Sound Four and before Gelel in DoS. It causes a divergence around chapter seven of "Stars Also Dream." Now that Yoshino knows what's probably going on with Obi-Wan and company, it makes it a better idea to take someone from Shikako's gaming group as they were there for the full adventure instead of Yamanaka Santa (not Shikako because she's out of commission following Gelel).


End file.
